


Aids

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Hearing aids, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about the young engineer that made his first hearing aids and wonders where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aids

**Author's Note:**

> set after the fall of Shield.

Clint was cleaning his closet when he stumbled upon an old box. It contained his first ever hearing aids. It had been 4 months since the fall of Shield.  
Looking at the hearing aids, he began thinking about the engineer that made them.  
It was 5 years ago that Clint lost his hearing due to an EMP arrow. He had a though time adjusting to being deaf before Coulson gave him new hearing aids saying that they are of top quality. And they were.  
Clint asked to meet the person who made them and was surprised that it was a 21 year old. His name was Leo Fitz. He told Clint he had new ideas for his arrows which Clint gladly accepted.  
After the Avengers were formed Tony made him new hearing aids that were more advanced and arrows.  
But Clint kept his old aids for sentimental value.  
Looking at them now he wondered if Fitz survived the fall of Shield and if he did, was he Shield or Hydra. Though he didn't have an attitude of a Hydra agent.  
Clint promised himself that he would look into it.


End file.
